


Father of the Year

by Miilkobitch



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Bipolar Disorder, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miilkobitch/pseuds/Miilkobitch
Summary: Yevgeny asks Ian to officially adopt him





	Father of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ive seen a lot of videos of people asking their step parents to adopt them and it always makes my heart happy and I got inspired. It's probably been done a lot of times before, but I've never seen them bouncing around, so if you know of one, tell me what it is so I can read it because this is my weakness, okay. I hope you enjoyed this.<3

Mickey and Yevgeny had been planning the most special birthday for Ian. It was Yevgeny's idea to go all out this year. He wanted to do something really special for his dad and honestly, over the years, Mickey had become a softie and he wanted it to be special too.

"Are you sure it's not too late for this? I mean, I'm 16. Seems a little late," Yevgeny said, placing the paper in the orange envelope that he and Mickey had just signed.

"Nah, it would never be too late. Ian loves you and he's gonna be over the moon about this," Mickey said, patting Yevgeny on the shoulder.

"I'm not changing my mind about this or anything. I'm really not. I want this to happen more than anything. But I kinda feel like I'm disrespecting mom," Yev sighed softly, smoothing the envelope out with his hand.

Svetlana had died when Yevgeny was 11. She was in a car accident, head on collision, and unfortunately died on impact. It was really hard on everyone. They had really loved her and missed her everyday.

"Yev, your mom loved Ian. You've had two dads your whole life and she knew that. If we could talk to her right now, she'd tell you that she's perfectly happy about this," Mickey said, smiling softly. "Your dad is gonna be home soon. Run over to your Aunt Mandy's house and tell her to get her ass over here or I'm gonna give her the worst titty twister she's ever experienced in her life."

Yevgeny laughed and nodded. "Alright. Thanks, dad."

Mickey nodded and watched as his son walked out the front door. He was really proud of the kid he raised. Proud of Yevgeny and himself too. He managed to raise a son that was nothing like how he was at that age. He got good grades, he was respectful, and he had nothing but dreams that Mickey was sure he would reach.

He wouldn't have been able to do it without Svetlana and Ian. The three of them really threw themselves into raising Yev. Their lives had revolved around making sure Yev's life was better than theirs. So far, they succeeded and they were damn proud.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door knob being turned. He quickly grabbed the orange envelope and put it in a drawer. When Ian came in, sighing tiredly, Mickey walked towards him.

"Hey, how was your day?" Mickey asked as Ian slipped his coat off and put it on the coat rack.

Ian shook his head. "It was really long. I keep forgetting how much of a big deal they make birthdays at the bar. They were singing to me every five minutes," he said, leaning against the door. "I swear on everything I love, if a single one of you sing any song at all for me tonight, I'm going to our room, locking the door, and not coming out until tomorrow. You'll be sleeping on the damn couch."

Mickey chuckled and nodded. "Alright, there will be no singing. Now get over here and get your birthday kiss," he smiled.

Ian chuckled and stepped forward, placing his hands on Mickey's hips and pulled him closer. "Ive been waiting for this all day," he mumbled and leaned down, softly pressing his lips against Mickey's.

Mickey held the sides of Ian's face, kissing him back. It was gentle and lazy. They weren't working towards anything. They were just happy to be in the moment.

They were so lost in each other that they hadn't heard the door open and didn't break apart until they heard two separate groans.

"Can you guys save that for later? I love that you guys are happy and in love or whatever, but I don't wanna see it," Mandy said, visibly shuttering.

"Fuck you, it's my birthday and if I want to kiss my husband in my house, I fucking will," Ian chuckled, moving away from Mickey to hug Mandy tightly.

"Happy birthday, Dick breath," she mumbled into his chest, squeezing his middle.

Once he pulled away, Yevgeny instantly flew into his arms and Ian chuckled. "Hey, man. I don't think you've hugged me like this since you were 6."

"Shut up or it'll never happen again. Happy birthday, dad," Yev said, squeezing him even harder.

Ian's face softened and he hugged his son back just as tight, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Thank you."

"Alright, alright, let the man breathe. There'll be time for hugging later. We need to get everything set up before those fucking Gallagher's get here," Mickey said, slapping Ian on ass.

"It's my birthday. I don't have to set up for shit," Ian chuckled, not letting go of Yevgeny. "It might another 10 years before I get a hug like this again. Let me enjoy it."

"You have like 42 seconds or I'm grabbing the crowbar and detaching you myself," Mickey chuckled and flipped him off before he and Mandy started setting the place up.

"Love you, dad," Yevgeny mumbled into Ian's chest, making him smile.

"I love you, too, kiddo. Why all the affection? It's just a birthday," Ian said, putting his hands on Yev's shoulders and pushed him back a little, looking down at him curiously.

Yev shrugged. "Just feel like I don't tell you enough how much I give a shit about you. I'd probably have some hideous knuckle tattoos if it weren't for you."

Ian barked out a laugh and shook his head, turning his body so he was standing next to Yev and threw an arm around his shoulders. "I like those tattoos. He wouldn't really be him without them," he smiled fondly at his husband and Mickey smiled back once he caught it.

"I guess not. It would be really weird if they were suddenly gone," Yev chuckled.

"Go help your dad. I need to shower. I smell like shit," Ian said, sniffing his shirt.

"Yeah, you kinda do," Yev teased before running towards Mandy.

Ian stared at his family for a few more seconds before he went off to shower. He knew it was gonna be great birthday.

When he returned from his shower, throwing on a clean pair of jeans and a white v neck, all of his siblings were gathered in the living room. He hugged them all individually and thanked them for the birthday wishes before turning to Mickey.

"Mick, I was serious about the singing thing. If a single person in this room tries to sing to me, the party is over and it'll be months before you're allowed to sleep in the same bed as me so I suggest to you really get it through everyone's head that there will be no singing to me tonight," Ian said, giving his husband a sarcastic smile.

"How can you expect us to not sing to you, Ian?" Debbie asked, a small whine in every word she said.

"Because it's my day and I don't want you guys to sing to me. You can put me in a ridiculous hat and make me blow out candles and get me all the gag gifts you want, but no singing to me. Not this time around. I can't take it anymore," Ian said, sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

"Why is Mickey getting punished if people sing?" Carl questioned, raising his eyebrow. "If he's not singing, why would he have to sleep on the couch?"

"That's marriage, man. Don't ever do it," Mickey chuckled, shaking his head and Ian gave him the finger. In the most loving way, of course.

They all sat around and bickered for a while before Mandy decided that it was time for the cake. When she lit all of the candles, she brought it into the living room and sat it on the coffee table.

"Okay. This is going to be the most boring thing in the world without singing, but hey. You're the man. Today's your day," Mandy chuckled lightly, patting him on the back.

He looked over at Debbie and Carl who were smirking at each other and Ian already know what was coming before it even happened.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

Before they could finish the song, Ian was up and walking towards his bedroom. He went in and shut the door, locking it and shook his head. He knew he was being a child, but he had really heard enough singing to last him at least 10 more birthdays.

He could hear Mickey yelling at his siblings and less than a minute later, there was a knock on the door. He sighed softly and sat on the bed. "Ian, get back out here. There won't be anymore singing. I promise," he heard Mickey's muffled voice say through the door.

"Nope," he said easily, laying on his back.

"Babe, come on. We haven't even gotten to the best part of the night. And if you let us get that, I won't have to sleep on the couch. So get your ass out here," Mickey said sternly.

"Too late," Ian called back, closing his eyes. "I told you what would happen if anyone sang. I'm nothing if not a man of my word."

"Babe, seriously. Get out here. The best part has to do with Yevgeny's and my gift to you. Yev really wants you to open it in front of everyone and you're really not gonna regret it if you come out here."

Ian sighed softly. He was a bit irritated but he really didn't want to disappoint his son. He stood up and unlocked the door, pulling it open. "I'm doing this for Yev. And if it's not the best damn present I've ever gotten in my life, you're not gonna be sleeping on the couch. I'll make you sleep under the L."

Mickey laughed softly before pecking Ian on the lips. "Deal."

Ian nodded and went back to the living room. "Next person that sings is getting kicked out," he said and leaned over the cake, blowing the candles out. "Now. Where's this amazing birthday present I keep hearing about?"

Mickey nodded at Yev before disappearing into the kitchen. Yev gnawed on his lip, clearly nervous about whatever this was.

Yev finally spoke as Mickey returned, holding something behind his back. "So. This is really kind of late cause it should've happened years ago, but you're one of the best dads on the planet. Was gonna say the best, but dad said he'd ground me if I did that and I had to put you guys on an even scale. You helped me the first time I broke my arm, you never left my bedside when I got my tonsils removed, you worked just as hard as dad did so you could afford to get me braces as soon as I spoke up about how insecure I was about my teeth, you stayed up all night helping me study for finals. You've done so many things for me. Things that may seem small, but they were huge to me. And even though it's your birthday and not mine, I was just wondering if you could do one last thing for me that would mean the absolute world. This is kind of a surprise to everyone here, but if you guys could be quiet while this is happening, I'd greatly appreciate it," Yev said and sighed nervously as he reached out for whatever it was that was in Mickey's hand.

Mickey handed over a big orange envelope and Ian tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Yev twirled it in his fingers before slowly handing it to him. Ian raised an eyebrow before taking it and looked over at Mickey briefly.

He slowly opened it up and pulled the paper out, reading it carefully. Tears started to fill his eyes, the more he looked it over and he ran his hand over his hair. He looked between Mickey and and Yev a few times before he chuckled a little. "Are you serious?" He asked Yev before turning back to Mickey. "Is he serious?"

"Very serious," they said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Well, what the fuck is it?" Mandy asked impatiently.

"Adoption papers," Ian mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Yev. Everyone in the room cheered excitedly but Ian could hardly hear them, refusing to focus on anything but his son. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face and he engulfed Yev in a tight hug. "Someone get me a fucking pen," He said and sniffled, pressing a kiss to the top of his sons head.

Mickey reached into his pocket pulled a pen out. He walked over to Ian and put it in his hand. Ian grabbed Mickey's wrist and pulled him into their hug. "Fuck, I love you guys so much. Thank you," he mumbled.

"You have nothing to thank us for. You've always been my dad. We're just making it official in the state of Illinois," Yev chuckled.

Ian rolled his eyes teasingly and pulled away from the hug. He put the papers on the coffee table and signed them quickly and easily before putting them back in the envelope. When he looked up, a majority of the people in the room were tearing up. Including Lip, much to to Ian's surprise. He chuckled happily and handed the papers back to Mickey.

"I need a fucking beer," Ian said and went to the kitchen.

"Please don't over do it. Stick to your limit," Mickey said over his shoulder.

"Fuck you, it's my birthday. Scold me tomorrow. Or just make fun of me when I have to go to work with the worst hangover. I have felt every single known emotion today and I need a few," he chuckled, pulling three beers out of the refrigerator.

He went back to the living room and handed one to Mickey and one to Yev. "Just one and then it's off to bed," he said to his son.

"Mmk," Yev nodded and went to go talk to Debbie and Carl.

He smiled softly at Mickey and pulled him closer. "You're sleeping in the bed tonight," he mumbled, pecking Mickey's lips.

"Oh, how generous of you," Mickey chuckled and lay his head on Ian's shoulder.

Ian chuckled and opened his beer, taking a sip as he held Mickey tight and watched as his family had multiple conversations.

Four beers later though, everyone one was dancing and drinking except for Yevgeny who had left to get ready for bed and Mickey was holding Ian up so he wouldn't trip over himself. "Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to leave. I can already tell that he and I are both gonna have to call off work tomorrow because he's going to be hungover and needy. I need to get him to bed," Mickey said, ushering everyone out.

They collectively groaned as Mickey pushed them out but he didn't give a fuck. Ian always over did it on his birthday. Mickey didn't really mind it because it was only once a year and it didn't fuck with his meds too bad so he never really complained about it. Plus, Ian was a really cuddly drunk and Mickey would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

He shut the front door and locked it before leading Ian to their bedroom. "I'm officially Yevgeny's dad. That's so cool," he slurred, looking at Mickey with a smile on his face.

"You've always been his dad," Mickey said, sitting him on the bed and pulling his socks and shoes off.

"Yeah, but it's like a lethal thing now," Ian said, leaning back on his hands and let Mickey strip his clothes off for him.

"Legal. Not lethal," Mickey chuckled, shaking his head as he got Ian's jeans off.

"Thank you for letting me adopt him. Think Lana would hate me for it?"

Mickey smiled a little and shook his head. "Nah. She'd be elated. Maybe we should go visit her this weekend. Tell her the good news."

Ian smiled, his eyes drooping. "I'd like that."

Mickey nodded and pulled the blankets back, helping Ian get under them. He went to the bathroom and got Ian a glass of water, placing it on the bedside table before getting himself ready for bed. Once he was stripped down to just his boxers and a t shirt, he got on the other side of the bed.

He scooted as close as he possibly could to Ian and wrapped him in his arms tightly. "Happy birthday," he said lovingly as he shut the lights off.

Ian shoved his face in Mickey's neck, not even trying to hide that he was smelling him. "I love you, baby," Ian slurred, tangling their legs together.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: miilkobitch


End file.
